It's all about Lust Lust Lust
by KurtbastianAlways
Summary: Following the break up Kurt and Sebastian run into each other at Callbacks while Sebastian is in town checking out Colleges. inclusion of Rachel and Santana. Rated M for mentions of sex (no graphic smut)
1. Chapter 1

This little story has been floating around in my head for a long time. I intended for it be a smutapalooza but it didn't pan out that way. To be honest I chickened out. I did rate it M though because of mentions of arousal.

I'd like to thank my sweet friend Francesca who is a very talented fic writer for being my beta.

I love Kurtbastian.. They are my babies. This is my first Kurtbastian fic. I hope you enjoy it and will be gentle when you review it. no H8.

Also feel free to follow me on twitter on both _kurtbastian_ and r5didntpassmeby.

* * *

"But Rachel! I'm so bored!" Kurt whined. "We've stayed in every weekend this month. Wouldn't you rather go out and have some fun than die here in this Bushwick apartment a crazy lonely old cat lady?"

"We don't even own a cat, Kurt, and besides I'm tired," Rachel snaps back, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Go and ask Santana. I'm sure she'll go out with you. She's way more fun than me anyway."

"Got that right," Kurt huffs under his breath as he storms off to find Santana.

That's how an hour later Kurt finds himself at Callbacks with Santana, both dressed to kill - Kurt in his painted on skinny jeans, Doc Martin boots, and a vest with his shirt underneath open at the neck, seductively revealing just a hint of the smooth pale skin of his chest. Santana wore a short, low cut red dress with knee high boots. They both attracted a lot of attention as they entered the popular NYADA hang out.

It wasn't long before they found themselves up on the stage, quite inebriated after numerous tequila shots and a Cosmopolitan or two. Their arms were around each other's shoulders, and they were laughing and swaying as they slurred the words to One Direction's _Best Song Ever_. Kurt attempted to focus his eyes to look out at his audience. They were all around his age, all happily chatting and drinking. Very few were actually showing any interest in the drunken couple singing on stage.

There was one obvious exception and when his green eyes met Kurt's glasz ones across the crowded bar they both smirked at each other in recognition. As the song ended Santana dragged a stumbling Kurt to the bar for another cocktail, scowling as Sebastian Smythe approached them.

"Princess! Shequeera!" He nodded at the friends.

"Craigslist," Kurt retorted. "Are you lost?"

Sebastian threw Kurt his signature smirk as Santana excused herself to use the ladies room.

"Nah. Just here searching for the next 20 minute love of my life in between looking at colleges for after graduation. What do you think of NYADA?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian in horror.

Many drinks later Santana met a girl and was long gone, and Kurt and Sebastian (who were getting along surprisingly well now that all their rivalry over Blaine was behind them) had now moved on to a nearby gay club. They stood close together at the bar. Insults and snarky remarks had long been replaced with flirting and light touches, and after they finished yet another drink Kurt finally invited Sebastian to dance.

'This should be awkward,' Kurt thought to himself, but as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and Sebastian gripped his hips and pulled him close, he realized it felt more right than anything had in a long time.

Their bodies moved rhythmically together in time with the music and the other pulsing bodies around them. Both boys softly moaned as their hips ground deliciously together and it wasn't long before Kurt closed the small gap between them to cover Sebastian's lips with his own. His lips are were soft, wet, and warm; they tasted like bourbon and boy, and responded instantly and enthusiastically to Kurt. Kurt realized in that moment that he was kissing Sebastian Smythe and Sebastian was kissing him back, and that it might just be the best thing he'd ever felt. His pants tightened and a moan escaped him as Sebastian ground roughly into him. Sebastian was hard and hung, too, from what Kurt could feel and it's was with horror that Kurt, the strictly relationship boy, acknowledged that he wanted Sebastian Smythe more than he'd ever wanted any other man. He suddenly didn't care if it was just for one night. He needed the man he was holding in his arms.

Leaning close to Sebastian's ear he told him so and as they jumped into a cab to head back to Kurt's place Sebastian was still stunned. He'd obviously headed out for a wild night in New York City with the full intention of hooking up but never in a million years did he expect it to be with pale gay faced Lady Hummel of Lima Ohio. He despised Kurt, his high pitched voice and his feminine clothing, or did he? When their cab left the curb he pulled Kurt close against him for another messy passionate kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and desperate need. Kurt moaned Sebastian's name breathlessly in response and all Sebastian could think about was how beautiful Kurt's voice would sound screaming it out later when he fucked him hard into his mattress over and over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

hi again, So my one shot has kind of developed into a short fic after, I'm flattered to say, a couple of you requested more. There will be one or maybe two chapters after this.

Once again I'd like to thank Francesca, because without her there would be a lot less commas and a really awful sloppy ending to this chapter. She pushed me to do better. I hope you enjoy the result.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we, Hummel?" Sebastian looked at Kurt confused as he reluctantly pulled away from him and they got out of the cab.

"Home!" Kurt replied in a cheerful, sing-songy voice as he tossed the cab driver the fare and tugged on Sebastian's arm impatiently. "You coming?"

"Not yet," Sebastian joked, "but I hope to be soon."

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes in response.

"Maybe if you're lucky."

Still very drunk they both stumbled into the building. Kurt pulled Sebastian close as the elevator doors closed. Sebastian spun Kurt around, pinning him gently against the elevator wall with his body. He leaned in, brushing his lips softly against Kurt's. Kurt giggled in response as Sebastian's stubble tickled his chin. Sebastian pulled back to look at Kurt and they both burst out laughing.

"I want you, Hummel," a suddenly serious Sebastian announced, looking at Kurt hungrily.

Before Kurt could respond with more than a giggle the elevator doors opened.

Kurt took Sebastian's hand and they ran laughing and stumbling up the hallway to the apartment door. Kurt fumbled for a few minutes attempting to open it. Before he was able to, the door slid open from the other side.

"Shh! You're going to wake all the neighbors! How drunk are you Ku..." an annoyed Rachel Berry stopped mid nag when she noticed Sebastian.

"Oh my God, Kurt!Have you lost your mind? What is HE doing here?" She crossed her arms and glared at Sebastian, her nostrils flaring. "He's not coming in here Kurt and that's final!"

Sebastian laughed, pushing past Rachel with Kurt in tow.

"Relax, Mini Streisand," he mocked. "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you two are going to...oh you know," Rachel muttered, blushing and scrunching her face in disgust as she looked at their joined hands.

"Fuck?" Sebastian smirked, grabbing a handful of Kurt's ass soliciting a small moan and a giggle.

"Eww! Sebastian, you're so cheap and disgusting!" Rachel snapped before turning to Kurt. "I never thought you'd be so stupid Kurt. I thought you hated him. He almost blinded Blaine!" She huffed in frustration. "Don't come complaining to me when you have chlamydia."

"Hey! I'm right here," Sebastian piped up in his defense. "I can hear you."

Drunk Kurt swayed and shrugged, biting his lip to stifle his laughter.

Rachel stormed off with her nose in the air, mumbling goodnight.

With Rachel gone Kurt turned his attention back to his sexy green-eyed guest.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, smiling seductively.

"Depends what you're offering" Sebastian raised an eyebrow suggestively and they both reached for each other in unison.

Lips crashed together hungrily as hands explored desperately. They giggled,

knocking over a lamp in their wanton struggle to remove clothes and find their way to Kurt's bed.

Sebastian gasped when his bare back hit the mattress. He instinctively pulled

Kurt down on top of him, burying his face in Kurt's neck, nibbling and sucking high, whimpered moans from Kurt's quivering lips. He rolled them over, wrestling Kurt's skinny jeans off him, salivating at the sight of the naked form before him.

Kurt was stunning. Nothing like Sebastian had imagined; instead all creamy, pale skin and firm muscle. Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes and kissed his soft, sweet lips again passionately, moaning as Kurt responded by assisting him out of the last of his clothing.

Sebastian soon lost himself in everything Kurt as he slowly and thoroughly

explored his beautiful body with his hands and mouth,reveling in every whimper and moan he could draw from Kurt. Kurt writhed desperately beneath him, responding with reckless abandon and begging softly for more…just more.

Sebastian gave him more. He gave Kurt everything he had and Kurt gave it all

right back. Hours and numerous orgasms later as they lay sated and exhausted in each other's arms Sebastian acknowledged to himself that he had been right. Kurt screaming his name in ecstasy had been the hottest sound he'd ever heard. Butterflies fluttered nervously in Sebastian's stomach as he realized it was a sound he could easily get used to.

"Are you awake, Kurt?" Sebastian mumbled sleepily. "That was incredible babe.

Super hot!"

"Indeed," Kurt smiled softly. He curled up with his head on Sebastian's chest and dozed off completely satisfied.

Sebastian lay awake a while longer listening to his lover's slow, even breaths. He'd surprisingly spent an exhilarating drunken night in the arms of his nemesis. It had been good. Actually it had been amazing. Kurt was amazing. His deep, passionate kisses, his high breathy moans, his laugh, his everything.

Sebastian thought maybe he liked this guy. He maybe liked Kurt Hummel.

It couldn't be. He was Sebastian Smythe. The hook-up king. He didn't get

attached.

Sebastian realized as he drifted off to sleep with Kurt wrapped protectively in his arms that he was headed for trouble and that trouble's name started with a capital K.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is been a bit slow coming. I had a death in the family. I hope you enjoy this. I welcome reviews and please remember to follow me on twitter _kurtbastian_ or r5didntpassmeby xx

* * *

Santana flinched at the pain in her head as she gripped her strong black coffee tightly in her left hand and slid the apartment door open with her right. She'd left Callbacks quite early last night with Dani from work. They had gone together to a frat party at NYU. It had been a wild night and Santana had drunk way too much, partying until the daylight hours catching a few hours sleep on Dani's couch. Fun always came at a price though and now she was paying for it. Her hangover was brutal. She needed ibuprofen and a shower before she headed off for her shift at the diner.

As she stepped inside she noticed her lamp smashed on the floor. It had been a Christmas gift from her grandmother the year before she came out. It didn't matter though. It was ugly. Santana picked it up and disposed of all the pieces noticing the men's clothes strewn everywhere; socks, shirts, and even pants.

"Any idea what happened here? Kurt doesn't usually treat his 'couture' like this," Santana addressed a sleepy-eyed Rachel who had just entered the room. She was curiously hoping that Rachel could tell her something about the shirtless and pants-less mystery guy that Kurt obviously had hiding away in his room.

"Kurt," Rachel grunted. She turned on the coffee machine frowning, "and that horrible, snarky warbler, that tried to blackmail me with the naked photoshopped pictures of Finn."

Santana hid her face from Rachel, smirking at the memory until the true impact of what the shorter female was saying hit her. Taking two pain pills Santana laughed. She just couldn't help herself.

"How did that happen? They were throwing insults at each other when I left them. It was actually kind of hot." Santana fanned herself mockingly with her hand.

"So this is your fault then!" Rachel accused Santana, raising her voice and unwittingly awakening the sleeping men. "What were you thinking leaving Kurt alone with him?"

"I was thinking Kurt needed to get laid," Santana yelled back. "He needed to get the stench of that cheating hobbit off him and let's face it, everyone knows Smythe is hot and a sure thing."

Rachel didn't argue. "Well...judging from the noise they were making all night..." Rachel trailed off shuddering at the memory.

"So, the hot Warbler…do you think he's a top or a bottom?" Santana smirked. "I often wonder how they decide."

"Eww!" Rachel exclaimed, clearly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"I like to mix it up," Sebastian interrupted sarcastically, dressed in just his underwear as he scurried around picking up his clothes. "Thanks for your interest but neither of you are my type, AT ALL"

A startled Rachel blushed and Santana laughed heartily.  
"Which way is the bathroom?" Sebastian asked unperturbed.  
Rachel pointed in the general direction before pouring her coffee.

She was blowing the steam from the hot, dark beverage when Kurt joined them in the kitchen, pouring a cup of his own and one for Sebastian. Blushing he looked at both women sternly.

"Not. One. Word!" was all he said before hobbling back to his bedroom with both mugs. They looked after him smirking at one another.

"Guess the chipmunk topped last night," muttered a highly amused Santana. Rachel half-smiled, rolling her eyes.

Kurt was sitting up in bed under the covers, sipping his coffee and checking his twitter account when Sebastian returned to the bedroom fully dressed. He gratefully accepted the coffee Kurt offered and they watched each other awkwardly as they drank.

"Well umm...yeah umm...this was fun, I guess." Sebastian avoided eye contact with Kurt as he talked, checking his watch. "I really have to get going. I have to go to my sister, Charlotte's place in Manhattan to pick up my stuff before my flight back to Westerville this afternoon."

Kurt nodded in response. He'd never had a one-night stand before. He wasn't sure how this was meant to go. Should he get back out of bed and walk Sebastian to the door? Should they exchange numbers? Was he supposed to kiss Sebastian goodbye? Did he want to? Kurt's mind was racing.

"Yes, of course," Kurt muttered uncomfortably. "I'll walk you out."

Sebastian stopped him before he could get back out of bed.

"Seriously, no. I'm fine. Stay in bed. With that gay face of yours you need all the beauty sleep you can get," he teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, pouting playfully at Sebastian.

"Just go before you fall in love with me and beg to have my children, Meerkat."

Sebastian laughed, leaning down to peck Kurt's lips.

"You're the one who does all that crazy love and relationship stuff, not me, so just you be careful that it isn't you that falls in love with me."

Kurt grinned, finishing his coffee.

"Never!" he retorted, sounding more sure than he felt.

Sebastian chuckled, walking out the door.

"See you around, Kurt Hummel."

"Bye, Sebastian," Kurt replied but he was gone before the words could reached him. Rachel and Santana headed out soon after for their shifts at the Spotlight Diner. Kurt could hear Santana telling Rachel about the beer pong she'd played at the frat party as the door closed behind them.

"Ah, silence," Kurt thought, laying back down in his bed, his hangover finally registering with his brain, making him tired and nauseous. He stretched under the covers trying to relieve his aching muscles.

After a night with Sebastian he was beginning to understand why the guy was so cocky. Sebastian was an amazing and surprisingly generous lover. He had ignited a passion within Kurt that just hadn't been there with his ex.

With Blaine everything had been soft, slow and sweet and that had been nice, but with Sebastian it was desperate, passionate and dirty. It had been fiery, exciting and addicting, and Kurt had wanted more and more of it. He had wanted more of Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt gasped at the realization. He pulled his pillow over his face and screamed into it, trying to remove the previous night's images from his head. They were images of Sebastian, his lips, his tongue and his hands that had expertly explored Kurt's body, bringing him to climax easily over and over. As Kurt became semi-aroused again from the memories, he frowned to himself. It had been amazing but it was a one-time thing. Kurt knew that going in but as he slowly fell back to sleep, surrounded my Sebastian's scent on his bed linens, he couldn't help but think that maybe he might like to see Sebastian Smythe again...soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was woken up abruptly by a ringing phone later that afternoon. In his sleepy and hung-over state he neglected to notice the unfamiliar ringtone. Drowsy, he yawned when he answered it.  
"Hello?"  
He heard a gasp, and then a shocked familiar voice came from the other end

"Kurt! Is that YOU? Why are YOU answering Sebastian's phone?" Blaine shrieked into the phone.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt complained. "No need to yell. I guess he left it here this morning after we…" Kurt's voice trailed off realizing he'd told his ex more than he'd meant to. He blamed the hangover.

"Did you spend the night with Sebastian, Kurt? What about us?" Blaine sounded hurt.

"We are over Blaine. I have to go!" Kurt spat out quickly, panicking and ending the call. Aside from the wallpaper of a shirtless Zac Efron this phone was identical to his. He stared at it for a few moments, dumbfounded. What had just happened?

He groaned, rubbing his throbbing forehead, and rolled slowly out of bed, plodding to the kitchen for a drink and some ibuprofen. Maybe a shower would make him feel better.

In Lima Blaine sat on his bedroom floor sobbing angrily on speaker phone to a sympathetic Jeff and Nick. He was telling them what he'd learnt from Kurt as Sebastian burst into their dorm room.

"Did you guys miss me?" Sebastian teased happily. "New York was amazing. I lost my phone but had an incredible time and talk about hot guys! They were everywhere! I even ran into Kurt Hummel. Do you guys remember him? Flawless ass!"

Nick and Jeff went quiet and Blaine, who had been silently listening to Sebastian over the phone, piped up furiously, "Fuck you Sebastian Smythe! Fuck you very much!"

"I guess good news travels fast. I can't believe you cheated on his fine ass and let him get away," Sebastian retorted cruelly. "How'd you find out about us anyway? Did Kurt call you bragging about my expertise? Did he tell you how I totally rocked his world over and over?" Blaine swallowed a sob and ended the call as Sebastian chuckled to himself.

Jeff glared at Sebastian.

"Everyone makes mistakes. You didn't have to be so mean to him."

"Blaine knows I'm only playing with him," Sebastian retorted. "He and Kurt are history anyway."

"You're such an asshole," Nick spoke up at last. "I probably shouldn't even bother telling you this but your phone isn't lost. Kurt has it."

Sebastian smirked, thanked Nick, and returned to his dorm room to unpack. He sighed happily as he put away the last of his clothes, grateful that he now had a real excuse to contact Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian was excited at the prospect and this confused him. Previously he had never felt anything but lust for another man, but when he thought about Kurt he knew he wanted to do more than simply please him physically.

It hadn't gone unnoticed to Sebastian how much he had enjoyed making Kurt laugh or even smile. It shocked him to acknowledge that Kurt's happiness was important to him. He'd never been concerned about anyone's happiness but his own before. This was something new and Sebastian wasn't sure he liked it.

Nervously, he practiced potential conversations with Kurt over and over in his head, picking up the landline in his room and then hanging it up repeatedly. No matter what he said it sounded stupid. He considered just forgetting the whole thing and instead asking his father for a new cell phone. However this was his third already this year and it wasn't worth the lecture he'd get about his carelessness, so he dialed his phone number and waited.

Kurt answered hesitantly afraid it might Blaine calling back to yell at him some more.

"Hi. This is Sebastian's phone. I'm Kurt."

Distracted by Kurt's sweet voice Sebastian forgot to respond.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Kurt continued patiently.

"Yeah, it's me," Sebastian replied awkwardly. "Seems I left my phone at your place this morning."

Kurt smiled at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

"Zac Efron?" Kurt teased.

"Hey, He has great abs," Sebastian defended himself, grinning.

"Ehh...I guess, but he's no Dylan O'Brien. That guy is adorable,"  
Kurt argued and Sebastian agreed.

They continued to laugh, chat and tease each other for a further two hours. They talked about their favorite movies - Kurt's was Chicago, Sebastian's was the Harry Potter series. They discussed the value of show tunes, that Kurt loved, versus the top 40 music that Sebastian preferred. They flirted while they delved deeper into their likes, dislikes, fears and plans for the future. The conversation flowed easily as they finally let down their guards and got to know each other for real.

Neither noticed the passing time until the cell phone gave a low battery warning tone and they were forced to cut their conversation short.

Both men were a little disappointed as they said goodbye, with Kurt promising to return Sebastian's cellphone in Monday's mail.

On Monday he did just that but not before charging it a little and adding a new contact to Sebastian's phone book - Hot Stuff Hummel ;).

Sebastian received his phone a few days later and chuckled when he noticed the new listing. He was glad he'd neglected to put the password protection on his phone that Charlotte always nagged him about because Kurt had got one thing right, he definitely was hot stuff. Sebastian pondered this as he hit the call button, unaware he was holding his breath as we awaited the response of Kurt Hummel's sexy voice.

Kurt had been anticipating Sebastian's call but his heart still raced nervously when Sebastian's name flashed up on his phone screen. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey Hot Stuff,"Sebastian teased. "I wanted to say thanks for returning my phone. You really saved my ass. My dad would have been so pissed if I'd lost another one."

Kurt grinned "I kinda noticed the other night that you have an ass worth saving."

"Really?" Sebastian laughed. "Are you hitting on me Hummel?"

"Maybe" Kurt mumbled bashfully.

"Don't be shy Kurtie," Sebastian taunted. "Your ass is incredible too.*

"Bas!" Kurt whined embarrassed, adding "Oh I forgot to tell you that Blaine called you the morning you left."

"Thanks but I've spoken to him" Sebastian sounded extremely smug.

Picking up on the arrogant tone Kurt sighed. "Oh no! What did you say to him?"

"I may have told him I rocked your world and that he was crazy to let you go" Sebastian smiled.

"I think maybe he's just crazy," Kurt laughed. "He still thinks I'm going to take him back but that's never going to happen. I'll put up with a lot including his desperate need for constant attention but I won't tolerate cheating. It hurt too much."

"I'm sorry" Sebastian sounded sympathetic.

"It's the past," Kurt reassured him. "My future is bright. When I'm a rich famous broadway star or a world renowned fashion designer he will be sorry."

"Way to aim low Kurtie" Sebastian giggled and Kurt joined him.

The banter continued playfully. Hours passed unnoticed once again. The conversation ended when neither man could hold his eyes open any longer.

"Good night Sebastian," Kurt whispered sleepily.

"Good night, Hot Stuff," was Sebastian's reply as the call ended.

They both fell asleep dreaming of the other.

Months passed by, and Kurt and Sebastian's phone conversations became a regular thing. They flirted continuously and even indulged occasionally in phone sex when the mood struck. Without even realizing it they became best friends.

When Kurt got his first real (well, off-Broadway) role, Sebastian was the first person he told. Sebastian surprised him, sitting front row and centre opening night. The play had been awful but to Sebastian, Kurt's three lines were the highlight.

When Sebastian graduated from Dalton Academy, Kurt booked himself on a flight back to Ohio to attend the ceremony. As he cheered proudly watching Sebastian receive his diploma it suddenly occurred to him that maybe he and Sebastian were a little more than friends.

Was Sebastian Smythe his boyfriend? Kurt thought about the steamy kisses they shared on the rare occasions that they saw each other and about all the hours they spent flirting on the phone. Sebastian had even let slip that he hadn't been with any other guys since Kurt. Kurt sighed happily realizing all signs pointed to yes. Now he just needed to make it official. He needed to make Sebastian truly his.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that him? He IS cute!" Charlotte teased Sebastian, pointing at the impeccably dressed man approaching them on the street. Sebastian's face lit up. He put down the box he was carrying from the moving van and opened his arms to Kurt, hugging him close.

"Kurt!You finally made it!" he beamed.

Kurt smiled back, returning the hug.

"Sorry I'm late. It wasn't my fault. Rachel was hogging the bathroom. That's what I get for living with a diva," he joked.

Sebastian had been accepted into Columbia University to study law. It was three weeks before the start of the semester and Kurt had agreed to help Sebastian move into the second bedroom of his sister, Charlotte's Manhattan apartment. In exchange Sebastian had promised him dinner at a nice restaurant. It sounded like a date to Kurt.

Sebastian picked up the box he'd been carrying and introduced Charlotte to his friend. She hugged Kurt.

"I've heard sooo much about you Kurt and you're even more adorable than Sebby described." She grinned as both men blushed awkwardly.

"Charlie, just stop!" Sebastian sounded mortified. She laughed, took a lamp from the moving van and went inside.

"Grab a box, Hummel," Sebastian suggested, "and I'll show you around inside while we catch up."

Kurt nodded, picked up a box and followed Sebastian inside, maybe checking out his ass just a little as they climbed the stairs.

Charlotte's apartment was not what Kurt had expected. Knowing how wealthy the Smythes were he had pictured something grand and elegant with chandeliers, granite counter tops and marble bathrooms. This was just an average two bedroom apartment – clean, tidy, and tastefully decorated in soft pastel shades. It felt very cozy.

Kurt placed the box on Sebastian's bedroom floor. It was a nice room. Spacious - light and airy - with a large window that looked out onto the street. It had a large built in wardrobe that Kurt coveted on sight.

"This is great Bas. You're lucky to have family to stay with. I miss my dad when I'm here in New York."

Sebastian smiled softly.

"Charlie is great. She always covered for me when I got in trouble as a kid. She loves _you_, by the way."

"What's not to love?" Kurt smirked

"Mmmm" Sebastian sighed, wondering the same thing.

The men spent the afternoon with Charlotte moving and unpacking Sebastian's belongings, and by 4 p.m. his room looked like he'd always lived there. With all the hard work done, Charlotte showered and went to meet friends for a movie, leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone.

Sebastian turned to Kurt.

"Thanks so much for your help, Kurtie. I'm glad you're here." He kissed Kurt softly. Kurt smiled against his lips, returning the kiss before pulling away. They gazed at each other, smiling for the longest time.

"I believe I promised you dinner," Sebastian broke the silence.

"Ehh...I'm kinda tired from carting your stuff around all day, and I look frightful," Kurt complained, running his hands through his already tousled hair. "Can we maybe just order in and watch a movie? We can go out for dinner another night. You live here now. We can have dinner every night if we want to."

Sebastian nodded.

"Good idea. Wonder where Charlie keeps the take out menus?"

They found a few menus stuck to the fridge and Sebastian ordered them Thai food while Kurt picked out a Blu-ray.

"Charlotte has so many movies. How about _The Great Gatsby_? Leo is hot."

"Really, Kurt?" Sebastian mocked. "He's old, but I haven't seen it yet so sure."

Sebastian poured them drinks as Kurt put the movie on and they sat together on the couch. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and Kurt snuggled into him, holding his hands. It felt so good to be back in Sebastian's arms again that when the food finally arrived he didn't want to move.

Both exhausted from their busy day of moving boxes they ate in silence, watching their movie andsimply enjoying being in each other's company again. Once the food was gone they snuggled together, drawn to each other. Before the movie was over Kurt lay asleep in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian smiled as he carefully carried Kurt to bed and fell asleep holding him close.

Charlotte wasn't surprised to see Kurt in Sebastian's bed the next morning when she brought Sebastian in coffee. She was, however, surprised to see both men fully clothed. That had never happened before. Her brother must really like this one.

She was really pleased for Sebastian.

After the three of them had a quick breakfast, Kurt returned home to shower. He didn't want to be late for work at the diner. Sebastian had agreed to meet him there after work and Kurt spent his entire shiftdistracted and watching the clock.

"What's up with you today?" Rachel snapped at him when he ran into her spilling a coke all over her boots. "It's that snarky Warbler, isn't it? You stayed with him last night, didn't you? Please don't tell me you two are a thing now? Gross!"

Kurt looked at her offended but Santana responded on his behalf before he was able to.

"Stay out of it, Man Hands! If the meerkat makes Kurt happy, then it's not our business. Personally, I think they're hot together."

"Thanks Tana, but nothing is going on. We're just friends," Kurt sighed.

Rachel looked relieved but Santana scoffed.

"Sorry to tell you,LadyFace, but friends aren't co-dependent like you two are, they don't make heart eyes at each other the way you two do, and they don't make out the way you two do either. You two might not realize it yet but you're dating."

"We are not co-dependent!" Kurt protested, "and we don't make heart eyes."

Santana rolled her eyes

"Kurt? I saw you two at your show. Are you serious? You consult Sebastian about every decision you make and tell him everything you do. Everyone thought you and Blaine were tight, but that's nothing compared to you and your meerkat."

Kurt stared at her speechless. She was right.

"Have you told him yet?" Charlie asked her brother curiously.

"Told who? What?" Sebastian looked at her confused, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Kurt...I'm talking about Kurt. He's your boyfriend right? Even a blind man could see that you're crazy in love with him. Have you told him yet?"

Sebastian frowned and shook his head.

"Are you insane girl? In love? Don't be silly! Kurt and I are just friends. Nothing more!"

Charlie laughed in his face.

"You, my dear brother, are in denial. I saw your face when you first saw him yesterday. You lit up...and you were cuddling with him in your bed this morning without even getting laid first."

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Sebastian scoffed.

"Sebby, I know you."

Sebastian just shrugged and went to his room, shutting himself inside. Damn his sister for reading him so well. She was right.

Sebastian arrived at the diner just as Kurt was clocking out. Kurt stepped outside the door and greeted Sebastian with a warm kiss which was returned enthusiastically. As they pulled back they looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"I need to talk to you."

They laughed. They spoke together again, neither able to understand the other as they attempted to get out what they desperately needed to say.

Sebastian paused and Kurt spoke.

"You go first," he smiled nervously.

Sebastian took Kurt's hand, squeezing it softly as he looked down into the shorter men's eyes. Kurt held his breath expectantly.

"Kurtie?" Sebastian paused to gather his thoughts as Kurt nodded. "Somehow we've become friends, best friends and I think that's so amazing but..."

Kurt's face fell as Sebastian said 'but'. Nothing good ever came after 'but'. Kurt imagined in a split second all the heartbreaking things Sebastian might

say...but I'm straight, but I still prefer Blaine, but…but…but. Kurt felt sick.

"I love you!" he blurted out cutting Sebastian off. "Sebastian, I love you and I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be mine so you can't be straight or like Blaine better 'cause I love you, dammit! I love you!"

Sebastian smiled wide, lifting Kurt off the ground in a huge hug and spinning him around. As he lowered him to the ground, he captured his lips in a hungry kiss that left them both breathless.

Sebastian laughed panting.

"I have no idea what half of that was about, Kurtie, but I love you, too, baby, and yes, I want to be boyfriends."

Kurt giggled and kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

"I'm glad. I love you, Bas.Now I believe you promised me dinner."

"And so the nagging begins," Sebastian teased.

Kurt slapped him gently on the arm. "Get used to it Smythe. You're dating a diva Babe. Im very high maintenance."

Sebastian looked at Kurt in mock horror.

"Is it too late for me to change my mind about this whole boyfriend thing?"

"Don't even think about it! You know you love me" Kurt pouted.

Sebastian nodded and laughed. He took Kurt's hand and led his boyfriend down the street to a nearby restaurant for a celebratory dinner.


End file.
